The present invention relates to a cartridge loading tray for use with speed loaders.
Cartridge trays and cartridge loading blocks available heretofore have generally been utilizable only with cartridges of the same caliber. Accordingly, when cartridges of various calibers were to be loaded on the trays or blocks it was usually necessary to have a tray or block for each caliber cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,058 issued Apr. 5, 1966 to H. D. Hulterstrm and U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,987 to William J. Minneman disclosed improved loading blocks capable of use with ammunition of different caliber. Briefly, the patented structures relied upon blocks in which chambers of different size were located on the opposed sides of the block. However, it is apparent that only one side of the block can be used at a given time. Thus, either the block was limited to the use of cartridges having the same size as the chambers on the side employed or, where different size chambers were located on the same side of the block the capacity of the block for use with a particular size was limited.